The automatic editing of an image file taken by a video camera is realized by many software programs.
Such conventional software for automatic editing performs automatic editing by selecting scenes on predetermined judging conditions on the basis of contents (shooting states) read from shooting data such as scene change, a shooting time for one scene, scenes with motion, scenes without motion, bright scenes, and dark scenes, irrespective of an intention of a photographer.
However, such conventional automatic editing is performed mainly on the basis of information on taken images. Depending on a manner of shooting, a completed product (edit result) different from one intended by the editor (photographer) is obtained.
Accordingly, a method is proposed in which ranking is performed during shooting or immediately after shooting, the ranking data is recorded as an edit condition on a medium, and automatic editing is performed on the basis of the edit condition.
However, a photographer usually concentrates on shooting operation, and is therefore unable to pay attention to data input. It is therefore difficult to include an intention of the photographer during shooting.
Thus, although automatic editing allows an editor to perform editing with less time and trouble as compared with manual editing, in which the editor specifies an in point and an out point manually, automatic editing is not used very often because a product not reflective of an intention of the editor is often obtained.
On the other hand, although manual editing can accurately reflect the intention of the editor, general users tend to avoid editing because the editing operation is complicated and time-consuming.